Highschool dxd: White Reaper
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: The grim Reaper dragon and user has came to kouh academy, and he is the younger brother of Xenovia. This User, is Miles, Let's see if he can wield the power of the Grim Reaper Dragon. Oc X Harem
1. Chapter 1: The Grim appearing Part 1

**Disclaimer: There will be refrences to multiple things involving music.**

 **I do not own Highschool Dxd**

 **My oc belongs to me**

 **Other ocs belong to other people or my friends**

-

Ancient legend says _'3 dragons were born with great power. One known as Welsh Dragon, the second being called Vanishing dragon, and the third being Grim Reaper. Each one soon were held within different forms. The Welsh Dragon, or Ddrai_ _g_ _, being held in the boosted gear._ _Vanishing Dragon, or Albion_ _, being_ _held in Divine Dividing. And finally, Grim Reaper, or Keltieon, being held in Glearing Souls. The three were arch-rivals of each other, Ddraig and Albion showing the most hatred of each other, while Keltieon just watched and waited for a chance to strike. Each dragon also had another taste, Women. Ddraig loving the breasts, Albion liking butts, keltieon liked neither how a women acts or looks, he liked a women's personailty.'_

The legend was long forgotten. Nobody knew it or learned it. The legend is a thing people from long ago remember. Yet nobody from then is here. But, i'm getting off topic, how about we switch over to our main character.

 _-scene changed-_

A male wearing a torn brown cloak walked towards the large school known as Kouh Academy. The male's face and clothing were hidden underneath the cloak. The male stopped at the entrance and reached for his hood. He grabbed the torn fabric and pulled the hood back, revealing his face. He had Dark yellow eyes and blue hair.

He smiled more as he walks into the school yard, catching the attention of girls. A lot of the girls there blushed a dark red and watched him, thinking about how cute he was. He chuckled and walked into the school. He walked the halls towards the principal's office. He hums softly before bumping into someone. The person he bumped into is, um, well, His big sister, Xenovia. "Dai shimai-chan!?"

 _-scene change-_

Our main character, stood in front of a blue haired girl in the Occult Research Club house/room. The girl, as mentioned, had blue hair with a single green bang and dark yellow eyes wore the kouh Academy female uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

The male was staring at the girl as the girl glared back. "Xenovia, care to explain who he is and why you dragged him here?" A girl with beautiful red hair and light blue, maybe teal, eyes that you could just get lost in, asked. The girl wore the same uniform. The blue haired girl, Xenovia sighs and pinches her nose before looking at her friends.

"This is my little brother, Miles." Xenovia says. The male, our main character/Miles, pokes out from behind Xenovia and waves. "Hello!" He says to everyone. "The reason i dragged him here is to talk with him without causing attention." Xenovia says causing the red head to nod. Xenovia then looks at Miles.

"Miles, Why are you here when you should be back at the church?" Xenovia asks her little brother. "Well, i wanted to come see my sister and to join the school, cause, well, i got kicked out of the church." Miles responds, looking down. "What!?!?" Xenovia screams, catching attention from people outside.

"They got angry with one of my pranks." He lies. _'Can't tell her that i'm a devil, i can't.'_ Miles thinks. Xenovia sighs once again. "You always did like pranks." she says smiling "Guess i should introduce my friends."

Miles nods with a smile. "This is Issei." Xenovia says afterwards, a brown haired male with brown eyes stand next to her. Issei wore the male unifrom which was a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, But, Issei wasn't wearing the ribbion nore having the shirt buttoned. Underneath the uniform was a red shirt.

"Nice to meet you." Issei says, holding his hand out. "Perverted bastard." Miles growls before round-house kicking Issei into a wall. "ow." Issei groans. "I don't like him." Miles growls.

Xenovia sighs. "This is Koneko." She says after getting Issei out of the wall. A white haired girl that had yellow eyes walks up to him. "Nice strength." she says emotionless, looking at Miles. Miles chuckles and rubs the back his head. "Thanks, i train a lot." What nobody expected came next, Koneko hugged Miles and stuffed him close, saying "Friend."

Miles sweatdrops and sighs. This is gonna ne a long day. Soon after Koneko let go of Miles, Miles was introduced to Kiba, a blond haired male with blue eyes, Gasper, a guy who wheres female cloths, Akeno, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, Asia, and blond haired girl with green eyes, And then Rias, the beautiful Red head.

 _-Scene change-_

Miles sat in class, behind Issei. He wore the same brown torn cloak since his school unifrom was gonna take a while to come in. _'He has the boosted gear. Why Ddraig, why choose a pervert?'_ He thought to himself. **_'Ddraig was always a pervert.'_** A voice answers in Miles' head. _'You are right on that Keltieon.'_ **_'Indeed I am, Miles.'_** The voice, Keltieon, responds. Miles chuckles quietly and looks out the window.

 _'Rias Gremory, the desendant of Lucifer, Little sister of_ _Sirzechs_ _Lucifer. Heh.'_ Miles smiles as the bell rang. He gets up and walks out of the classroom and school. He walks into Kouh town as he walks into a alleyway. He continued walking before stopping. "Chris, Andrew, Natsuki. You can come out, i'm not being followed by anyone." 3 people come out of hiding when Miles said that.

The first person was a male and had a brown skin color (A/N: **No offense to people reading** ), Green hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a bright blue suit with a sword scabbard on his back. The next person was a girl that had green eyes and long flowing brown hair. She wore a blue blouse with a white skirt that went down to her knees with a pair of black dress shoes.

The third and final person was another male that had a mess of pink hair with bright Hazel eyes. He wore a pair of green american Nikes, a pair of black jeans, a shirt with a minion from the movie Despicable Me, and a light blue jacket.

The 3 smiled. The one with the sword, Chris, walks up to Miles. "Sir, did you find your sister." he asks. Miles nods and responds "I did, and she has been reincarnated as a Devil." Miles grabs his cloak and takes it off to revealing his cloths.

Miles wore a green shirt under a white jacket, a pair of black jeans, and combat boots with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Miles tosses the torn cloak into a near by trash can.

"Natsuki, Andrew, did you to scout out Kouh?" Miles asks the girl and pink haired male. The two nod and smiles. "And we've found a good place to live." The pink haired male, Andrew, responds. Miles nods and walks out of the alleyway, Chris, Andrew, and Natsuki following.

As they walked they spotted Rias and her group walking into a empty and torn down warehouse. The 4 teens followed the devils as they hid. The 4 grew devil wings out of their backs and flew up to the top of the warehouse. The 3 males and 1 female peered though a whole in the roof of the warehouse at the people inside of the warehouse.

Inside of the warehouse were 5 groups of 5 Fallen Angels. Issei grined as he summoned the boosted gear onto his right arm. The boosted gear was a red gauntlet with a red gem on the back of the hand with sharp, dark red claws covering the fingers. "Let's go!" Issei shouts. Xenovia reaches into a magic circle pulling out a large blue and gold buster sword of sorts while Kiba summoned a adverage sword into his hand.

The 3 of them rush at the fallen Angels, Issei punching them and Kiba and Xenovia slashing at them with increasing speeds to where they were blurrs, But, in a flash, they were sent back. Standing in the center of the warehouse was a Fallen Angel with 6 pairs of wings and darkness black armor. This site made not only Rias' group gasp, but also Miles and his friends.

"Chris, Andrew, Natsuki, go in and make sure the other fallen are dead. I'll handle this one." Miles says in a demanding voice, growling under his breath. The 3 nod and jump though the whole in the roof. The 3 land just as left over fallen angels rush at them.

Natsuki raises her hand, ice spears forming in the air, and sends them to the fallen angels. A few get stabbed though as other fallen continue to rush. Andrew grins as 2 gauntlet forms onto his arms. The left gauntlet had dark blue armor plates jetting out the sides, blue plating covering the hand and fingers, and light blue armor covering the arm. The right side was the same, but with Red replacing dark blue, orange replacing blue, and yellow replacing light blue.

Andrew shouts "Knight!" He grins before rushing at the fallen angels. His left hand formed a fist and lit on fire. Andrew punches a fallen Angel making it burn from the inside out until only black feather remained. He raises his right hand up as water lifted from the ground and hardened, sending hyper condensed water arrows, killing other fallen angels.

Chris pulls his sword from the scabbard on his back. The sword was normal before turning into pure ice. Chris smirks and disappeared, reappearing behind a fallen angel. Said fallen Angel began to freeze before falling, shattering against the ground. Chris smirked, slashing against more fallen as he disappeared, reappeared, disappeared, and so on and so forth.

While all of this happened, Rias and her group watched, surprised. The 12 winged fallen angel watched as it's comrades Burned, stabbed, shot, and shattered. The fallen smirked under it's helmet. Another person fell from the roof, this one being hooded. This person, is Miles.

"Puny devil King, think you can take me on your own." A male voice rang from the fallen angel as it's/his comrades finally all died. Miles smirked under his hood. "Well, _LeT's DaNcE!"_ Miles says as he grinned. Miles held his hand out to the side as everybody watched, Chris, Andrew, and Natsuki smirking.

A blue gem began to shred it's self from the back of Miles' hand. As the gem shined, Bone began to from around the gem, covering Miles' hand, forearm, and fingers. The fingers were sharped as the bone gaunlet was already shined. 2 bone spikes suddenly jetted out of Miles' shoulder as Miles' smirked More.

 **Hi, Thats the end so far. For some reason, i can't go to 3K words.** **Part 2 comming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Grim appearing Part 2

**Here's part 2 guys.** **Disclamer: I do not own highschool Dxd** **My oc belongs to me** **Other ocs belong to other people or my friends** -

Previously on White Reaper:

 _"Puny devil King, think you can take me on your own." A male voice rang from the fallen angel as it's/his comrades finally all died. Miles smirked under his hood. "Well, LeT's DaNcE!" Miles says as he grinned. Miles held his hand out to the side as everybody watched, Chris, Andrew, and Natsuki smirking._

 _A blue gem began to shred it's self from the back of Miles' hand. As the gem shined, Bone began to form around the gem, covering Miles' hand, forearm, and fingers. The fingers were sharpened as the bone gauntlet was already shined. 2 bone spikes suddenly jetted out of Miles' shoulder as Miles' smirked More._

(opening)

The scene started with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia who with out there clothes on and then the logo appeared and covered the screen, then it change into Rias with her wings out on the old school building looking at the red moon then a magic circle then the logo appeared.

 **White Reaper**

 ** _Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora_**

 ** _Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe_**

Then the scene change to show Miles with a magic circle under his feet then look up to see Rias smiling at him, then the scene change to show Koneko, then showed Kiba, then next Akeno. Then Miles back to back with Kishi.

 ** _Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara_**

 ** _Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume_**

Then it change to show Asia laughing then it change to the church windows then Raynare, then it change again to Miles fighting the rouge fallen Angels, then it change to showing Sona and Tsubaki and change again to show Kishi behind Xenovia.

 ** _Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi_**

 ** _Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai_**

The scene change to Rias casting her attack, then it change to Miles showing his sacred gear.

 ** _Kioku wo yurasu totte_**

 ** _Ashita ni kaeru ima mo_**

 ** _Motta rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai_**

Then the next scene showed Issei, Kishi and Miles fighting Riser then change to the occult club, then it change again to show Miles took heavy damage and fell but, Rias catch him and hold them gently. Then Rias in the window smiled at them then it change to show nine red glowing chess pieces.

(Opening End)

Souls appeared and circled Miles' arm before Miles bent down and stabbed his hand into the ground. The ground shattered as Miles pulls his hand out. As his hand came out, something came with. In his hand was a scythe.

The scythe was bone white With 2 white gems being inbetted into the area next to the blade. The blade was shiny and made out of a dark blue crystal. "You should of ran." Miles growls out "CaUsE i'M aBoUt To TaKe YoUr SoUl."

The fallen angel before him smirks under his helmet again as blades ejects out of his gauntlets. The fallen angel chuckles as him and Miles walk around in a circle. Miles began to sing in a deathly tone," _Lurking in the shady streets, hazy. Wandering all on your own, crazy. Thought you were the monster here._ "

The fallen Angel growls as he readies to strike. " _How sad. Time to learn your place you're only just a lad. Cast a thousand sins and one, have you?_ " Miles sings, chuckling softly to himself. The fallen Angel charges at Miles, slashing at him from the side.

The blade gets caught in Miles' scythe. " _Common boogeyman you are, it's true_. _Let's see if you're all just bark, no bite._ " Miles continues. Miles moves his scythe so The fallen Angel's blade was to the side before round house kicking the fallen Angel across the warehouse, into a wall, breaking the fallen angel's blade in the process.

Miles chuckles in a dark tone, his yellow. eyes turning a crimson red, emitting a red glow. " _Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight. Why the good die and the cruel live (non nocent. Reddentes)_ " Miles Rushes at the down fallen angel, placing his scythe's blade near the fallen's neck.

The fallen angel began to shake, scared of whats going on. Miles smirk, getting the blade closer. " _Injustice I cannot forgive. Don't play God you're no deity._ " Miles sings before whispering into the fallen's ear. " _Who pray tell will try to stop me?_ "

More fallen angels came in, wearing the same armor with the same number of wings. Miles chuckles. " ** _Cut them down and make them holy. Forgiven on this ground solely. Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you. As a corpse no more harm you'll do_** " Chris, Andrew, and Natsuki sang as Miles cuts the head of the shaking fallen angel off.

Miles turns towards the rest of the fallen angels with a smirk. " _Some say that my work is wrong, wicked. But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted. For if they're to die tonight, poor taste._ " Miles sang, rushing at one of the fallen angels, cutting the head clean off, blood and black feather going everywhere.

" _Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste. Don't look at me with those eyes, you've got. No one else to blame for your demise._ " Miles cut though the rest of them as he laughts crazily.

Miles continued to sing as 3 fallen stood in front of him," _Think you'll catch my mercy now, really? After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty._ " Miles cuts though one of them as the other fallen gasp and fly away.

Two bone devil wings sprout from Miles' back as he goes of them at high speeds. " _Redemption redistribution (non nocent. Reddentes). Sacrifice the institution.Your lifeblood beseech the other. Even you can save another._ " Miles slices another fallen angel horizontal. The fallen angel splitted apart, falling to the ground.

" ** _Redemption redistribution (non nocent. Reddentes). Sacrifice the institution. Your lifeblood beseech the other. Even you can save another._** " The fallen angel continued to fly away before feeling it's wings getting sliced off in a instant. The fallen angel fell to the ground, breaking it's arm as it hit the ground.

" _Now, say goodbye. Feel no shame as you die, know that. At last you give back, may.Judgment pass you by._ " Miles sang as he landed and picking up the fallen angel. The fallen angel shook in fear.

Miles smirks and tosses the fallen angel back to the ground. " ** _Now, say goodbye. Feel no shame as you die, know that. At last you give back, may. Judgment pass you by_** [x2]" Miles flicks a few fallen angel feather off of his hood and shoulders.

" _Now, say goodbye. Feel no shame as you die._ " Miles finishes as he stabs the tip of his scythe into the heart of the fallen angel, killing the fallen. Miles chuckles as the souls of each fallen angel corpse flew out of the dead bodies and flew into the gems on the scythe and gauntlet on Miles.

Miles smirks under his hood as his eyes turned normal. His sacred gear, the gauntlet and scythe, dematerialized as Miles passed out, falling on the ground. Rias and her group, including Chris, Andrew, and Natsuki ran to him.

 _-scene change-_

Miles groaned as he opened his eyes, light hitting his eyes in the process. Miles sat up slowly. He looked around and noticed that he was laying on a couch in the ORC clubroom. Miles looks at the desk in the room to see Rias sitting on the desk, staring at him. "Hello." she says.

"Hi." he says back. Rias smiles as Miles yawns, stretching his arms above his head. Just as he did, his hood slipped off his head, making Rias gasp. "M-Mi-Miles!?"

Miles chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah." he says. Rias smiles again and says," So you and your peerage saved my peerage and me." Miles nod as he listened. Rias giggles quietly. "Arigato." she says to him causing Miles to smile.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." Miles responds causing Rias to blush. Just as Miles realized what he said, he blushed 50 shades of red (A/n: **Heh, get it?** ). Miles hides his face under his hood as Rias smiles and giggles.

 _-Scene change-_

Miles was walking to his classroom with Issei. He wore the male school uniform, just with the shirt unbuttoned and the ribbon gone. Underneath it was a dark blue shirt. Miles hums as Issei just walked beside him. "So, what do you think of the girls around here?" Issei asks in a perverted tone.

"Quiet pervert before i _Play Golf~_ " Miles says causing Issei to cover his crotch with a pleading look on his face. "Please don't." Issei begs. Miles smiles as he reaches the class. Issei quickly rushed in to get away from Miles.

Miles hums as he walks in and to his seat. Miles sits down and yawns. He wasn't ever really a fan of class. Miles lays his head down on his desk and yawns once again. "Man i hate school." Miles groans. As the bell rang, the rest of the class began file in just as the teacher walked in.

 _-Time skip brought to by chibi Miles hugging chibi Rias-_

Miles was walking out of kouh academy with Issei next to him. Issei was looking at girls left and right, eyeing their breasts. Miles finally has it and round house kicks Issei straight back into the school causing all the girls around to gasp. "Perverted bastard." Miles growls under his breath.

Miles just continues to walk before entering the ORC clubroom. Just as he walked in, he spotted one new being. This being, had blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a red jacket, white dress shirt, red pants, and dress shoes.

"R-Riser!?"

A/N: **That's the end of part 2. See ya guys.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Phoenix and Reaper

**Disclamer: I do not own highschool Dxd**

 **My oc belongs to me**

 **Other ocs belong to other people or my friends**

Previously on White Reaper

 _Miles just continues to walk before entering the ORC clubroom. Just as he walked in, he spotted one new being. This being, had blond hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a red jacket, white dress shirt, red pants, and dress shoes._

 _"R-Riser!?"_

(Opening)

The scene started with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia who with out there clothes on and then the logo appeared and covered the screen, then it change into Rias with her wings out on the old school building looking at the red moon then a magic circle then the logo appeared.

 ** _White Reaper_**

 ** _Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora_**

 ** _Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe_**

Then the scene change to show Miles with a magic circle under his feet then look up to see Rias smiling at him, then the scene change to show Koneko, then showed Kiba, then next Akeno. Then Miles back to back with Kishi.

 ** _Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara_**

 ** _Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume_**

Then it change to show Asia laughing then it change to the church windows then Raynare, then it change again to Miles fighting the rouge fallen Angels, then it change to showing Sona and Tsubaki and change again to show Kishi behind Xenovia.

 ** _Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi_**

 ** _Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai_**

The scene change to Rias casting her attack, then it change to Miles showing his sacred gear.

 ** _Kioku wo yurasu totte_**

 ** _Ashita ni kaeru ima mo_**

 ** _Motta rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai_**

Then the next scene showed Issei, Kishi and Miles fighting Riser then change to the occult club, then it change again to show Miles took heavy damage and fell but, Rias catch him and hold them gently. Then Rias in the window smiled at them then it change to show nine red glowing chess pieces.

(Opening End)

Miles stood there, his eyes glued onto the site in front of him. Standing right in the middle of the room was Riser Phoenix. Riser turns to look at Miles and smirks. "Ah, hello once again Grim Reaper." Riser says.

"Shut up." Miles growls lowly. "I almost forgot, your sister is in here. From my guess, you didn't want to tell her about you." Riser continues. "Shut. Up." Miles growls through his teeth, grinding his teeth out of anger.

Riser chuckles before saying "Shame, guess your secret is out." Miles finally has it and summons his sacred gear, the gauntlet forming onto his hand as the scythe materialized into Miles hand. Riser smirks and snaps his fingers just as a girl wearing armor on her chest, shoulders and arms, forearms, and left knee down to her shin.

The girl draws a sword from her scabbard on her waist and rushes at Miles only to have her sword caught with a sword by Chris in a instant. The girl gasps and growls as Chris smirks. "Riser. Why are you even here?" Miles asks in a deathly tone.

Riser sighs and smirks. "I'm here to beat Rias' stupid pawn and marry Rias." Those words made Miles growl in a dark tone. "NeVeR." Miles says in a disorted voice causing Riser to flinch before smirking.

"Does the Grim Reaper have a crush on Rias Gremory~?" Riser teases. "YoU wIlL nEvEr ToUcH nOr MaRrY rIaS gReMoRy." Miles threatens. Riser smirks more. "Fine then. How about a rating game. If i win, you have to never show your face to anybody ever again and i get to marry Rias."

"And if i win, You have to stay in hell for the rest of your life." Miles says in a calm tone. "Chris. Stand down." Miles whispers, Chris listened and jumped back before seathing his sword back into his scabbard. The girl from before puts her sword away and stands next to Riser, glaring.

Riser closes his eyes with a smile. "You have a week." Riser says before the rest of his peerage gathered around Riser, a magic circle forming under them before ingulfing them in a fire. Once the fire was gone, they were nowhere in site causing Miles to calm down.

Miles makes his sacred gear disappear as he stares at Rias' peerage. "MILES RAVEN QUARTA!" Miles and everybody else hears. Miles slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder and the person who said it, which the person was behind him.

The person who said it was Xenovia and she was mad.

 _-Time skip brought to you by chibi Miles getting yelled at over and over by chibi Xenovia-_

Miles sat on the couch in The ORC clubroom rubbing the top of his head, looking at his older sister, Xenovia. "Why didn't you tell me, tell us!, that you were a devil!?" Xenovia yelled/asked. Miles sighs. "I was just about to today, but, then Riser was here." Miles says.

Standing behind the couch that Miles was sitting on stood Chris. Miles looks at the rest of Rias' peerage with a sigh then a smile before standing up. "Sis, can you please got sit down or something." Miles whispers to his sister.

Xenovia sighs before nodding and walks behind the couch where Issei, Asia, and koneko sat. Behind the couch besides Xenovia, was Akeno, Gasper, and a white haired girl that had Blue eyes and wore a blue-ish grey suit with a purple tie. The girl was Rossweisse, one of the teachers at Kouh.

"I am Miles Raven Quarta, a devil king and the holder of the grim reaper dragon, Keltieon." Miles says, bowing. "I am Chris Demeiso, a devil and a knight piece of Miles." Chris says, bowing with.

Miles then stands straight, as does chris. Miles then snaps his fingers causing a bright white magic circle to appear on the floor next to Chris. The magic circle began to rise up before disappearing, leaving 6 people where it once was, 4 girls and 2 boys. 1 of the boys was Andrew and 1 of the girls was Natsuki.

The first girl had Purple hair going down to her elbows, shiny golden eyes, B cup breasts (that made Issei blush and drool), and wore a gold and silver checkered dress. "I'm Luna Firecracker, a half angel and half devil and a bishop of Miles." The girl says.

The next girl had mid chest length blond hair, orange eyes, and a D cup breast size (that made Issei have a nosebleed and past out XD), and wore a purple shirt, a short purple skirt, and purple boots. "I'm Alex Eclipso, a devil and a rook of Miles-Senpai~." The girl purrs and wraps her arms around Miles from behind causing Miles to blush cause of her breasts being pressed up to his back.

The next girl, had long brown hair that faded into blond, Jade green eyes, C cup breasts, and wore a black skirt, a pair of pink jordans, a blue shirt, and a pink jacket. "I'm Suzuki (A/n: **her last name will be shown in later chapters** ), I'm half angel, half devil and a pawn of Miles." she says.

And finally, Natsuki. "I'm Natsuki Shirashi, a devil and Miles' queen." Natsuki says. Next was the boys. Andrew smiles and says "I'm Andrew Molten, i'm half fallen angel, half devil and a pawn and best friend of Miles."

The final person, was a boy with dirty blond hair, Hazel eyes, and was shorter then everyone, besides being a little bit taller then Koneko, and wore a superman shirt, blue and black jacket, blue jeans, and grey and pink futures. "h-he-hello. I-i'm Mi-Mich-Michael Mo-molt-molten, a h-half fallen angel a-and h-ha-half devil l-lik-like m-my o-old-older b-bro-brother a-and a-a B-bi-bishop." The boy, Michael, stutters.

Everybody listened and smiled. They didn't expect for Miles to have 7 pieces on his peerage. Rias smiles and stares at Miles, a light blush on her cheeks. Miles was trying to pry Alex off of himself with the help of Andrew.

 _-Time skip brought to you be Chibi Miles sleeping with a chibi white dragon-_

Miles stood with his peerage, Rias, and Rias' peerage on a hill that had a training cabin next to them. Around the hill stood mountains and such. Miles and Rias stood next to each other, both in track suits, watching their peerage. "Now i know what you may be thinking." Rias started.

"Me and my peerage are here to train for the upcoming rating game." Miles continued. "and we are here to train for the future." Rias finished. Everyone nods as Rias and Miles smile.

 _-Time skip brought to you by Chibi Miles and Chibi Issei having a thumb wrestle-_

Miles stood a few feet from Issei, both of them having their sacred gear out. "Lets go." Issei says, getting into a ready postion. " _LeTs DaNcE~_." Miles purrs, his eyes turning crimson red. Miles rushes at Issei, slashing down with his scythe.

Issei catches the scythe's blade and slowly pushed the blade away before sending Miles back a few feet. "Dragon-Shot!" Issei yells, a red orb appearing in his hand. He send the ball around his shoulders before bringing his sacred gear arm back and pushing forward, the ball being in the palm of his hand.

The ball sends out a burst of magic energy at Miles. Miles only smirks in the process before slashing at the blast. The large blast split in half, surprising everyone. Miles chuckles. "WhAt CaN't ThE rEd DrAgOn EmPeRoR bEaT tHe GrIm ReApEr EmPeRoR!?" Miles says darkly.

Issei gasp as he is sent into some trees. **"Victory! Booster!"** The sphere gems on Miles' gauntlet and sycthe glowed a bright blue/white. The scythe's blade grew until it was taller and larger then anybody there.

"Undead Rising!" Miles yells, stabbing the blade deep into the ground, causing cracks in the ground. Boney hands reached out of the ground and grabbed some of the dirt, pulling. Soon after, the hands pulled up a skeleton which the hands were connected to.

Just as Issei got up and rubbed some twigs out of his hair, he saw the skeletons. The skeletons turned their sites on Issei as a red glow emitted from the skeletons' eye holes before they screech and ran at Issei.

Issei gasps and began to run for his life. After a few seconds, the skeletons' turned to dust as Miles fell to the ground. Just before his face cound make contact with the ground, Rias caught Miles as Miles' sacred gear dematerialized.

Author: **Yeah, weird end, but yet. Hoped you like it. Miles still need a rook and a knight oc complete his peerage. If you have a oc that would fill this postion, let me know in the comments.**


	4. Quick Story Update and Request

I am working on chapter 3 of the story at the moment. But, i'm also gonna be releasing another story. This story i am gonna need a opening for and probably a oc or 2. If you have a oc you want me to put in the story or a opening for the story, Pm me. The story is gonna be a crossover between Gurren Lagann (one of the best animes) and Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (still new to the anime). At the time of this update, Chapter 3 for _Highschool DxD: White Reaper_ has reached 1k words.


	5. Chapter 3: The rating game

Author: **Hello fellow dragons, knights, and so on and so forth. Welcome to chapter 3.**

 **disclamer: I do not own highschool dxd**

 **my oc belongs to me**

 **other ocs belong to my readers or my friends**

-

Last time on White Reaper

 _Just as Issei got up and rubbed some twigs out of his hair, he saw the skeletons. The skeletons turned their sites on Issei as a red glow emitted from the skeletons' eye holes before they screech and ran at Issei._

 _Issei gasps and began to run for his life. After a few seconds, the skeletons' turned to dust as Miles fell to the ground. Just before his face cound make contact with the ground, Rias caught Miles as Miles' sacred gear dematerialized._

(opening)

The scene started with Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia who with out there clothes on and then the logo appeared and covered the screen, then it change into Rias with her wings out on the old school building looking at the red moon then a magic circle then the logo appeared.

 ** _White Reaper_**

 ** _Majiwari au sen to tooku yobi kakeru sora_**

 ** _Juuji no shita de mau senritsu no koe_**

Then the scene change to show Miles with a magic circle under his feet then look up to see Rias smiling at him, then the scene change to show Koneko, then showed Kiba, then next Akeno. Then Miles back to back with Kishi.

 ** _Yowasa nado kimi ni mise taku nai kara_**

 ** _Kaze wo ukete furi kitte susume_**

Then it change to show Asia laughing then it change to the church windows then Raynare, then it change again to Miles fighting the rouge fallen Angels, then it change to showing Sona and Tsubaki and change again to show Kishi behind Xenovia.

 ** _Shoudou wo toki hanate! Kake meguri tsumoru ishi_**

 ** _Sono me wo wasure wa shi nai_**

The scene change to Rias casting her attack, then it change to Miles showing his sacred gear.

 ** _Kioku wo yurasu totte_**

 ** _Ashita ni kaeru ima mo_**

 ** _Motta rinne suru tomoshibi sotto hoho wo tsutau kurenai_**

Then the next scene showed Issei, Kishi and Miles fighting Riser then change to the occult club, then it change again to show Miles took heavy damage and fell but, Rias catch him and hold them gently. Then Rias in the window smiled at them then it change to show nine red glowing chess pieces.

(Opening End)

Miles and his peerage stood in a dull colored copy of kouh academy. On the opposite side of the academy, stood Riser and his peerage. Each king smirked as they ushered their orders.

Andrew, Chris, and Michael (Team 1) ran in the direction of the school meeting house. Alex and Suzuki (Team 2) ran towards the track yard. Natsuki (team 3) sprouted her devil wings and flew off to the school. Finally, Miles and Luna (team 4) ran of to the old principal building.

 _-with Team 1-_

Andrew and Chris stood on guard as they stood in the meeting room with Michael hiden behind them. "Michael. Run." Andrew whisper to Michael. Michael nods and does as told just as Chris and Andrew jump out of the way to dodge a hit from 2 girls. Both girls wore girl gym uniforms which was blue short shorts with a white shirt. The girls had teal hair with blue eyes.

' _they look like twins._ ' Chris thinks. In each hand of the girls were chainsaws. ' _Yeah, NOPE!_ ' Andrew thinks as he runs, getting chased by the girls. Chris looks around before drawing his sword and slash behind him, sending a girl black.

The girl had blue hair with matching blue eyes. She wore white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. In her hands was a long wooden staff which was now sliced in half. Chris smirks as the girl growls.

 _-With Team 2-_

Alex and Suzuki stood back to back. On Suzuki's left arm was the same gauntlet as Miles', but with black repleacing white and pink replacing the blue gems. In both of her hands were a black bone sycthe with a blood red blade.

The two looked side to side before blocking a attack each. Suzuki's scythe was interlocked with a sword while Alex was holding back two gloved fists. The sword belonged to the same girl that Chris first blocked back when Miles and Riser first saw each.

The two gloved fists belonged to two different girls. Both girls wore the same uniform which was a blue skirt, white shirt, and a yellow tie. The two girls had opposite hair colors and eyes. one girl had red hair while the other had blue hair. The red haired girl had blue eyes while the girl with blue hair had red eyes.

The two girls meow with a smirk.

 _-with Team 3_

Natsuki floated in the air, panting as her and another women stared each other down. "It was a pleasure to meet you, really, it was ice queen, But i feel like my king is waiting for me." The woman says.

The woman was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

She wore a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

Natsuki pants lightly and watches the women. "Guess it's the end of our battle."

 _-With team 4-_

Miles stood in front of Luna, staring at Riser with a glare. "Why do you want to marry Rias?" Miles asks. Riser chuckles and responds,"It's meant to happen to help our houses and to continue the family tree." Riser was smirking the entire time he said it.

Miles growls, gritting his tree. "Well, from the look i've seen from Rias, she doesn't want to be with you." Miles growls. " _Riser's pawns, rooks, knights, and bishops have retired. Miles' pawns, rooks, knights, Queen, and bishop have been retired."_ A female voice rang out of nowhere.

Miles grits his teeth and rushes at Riser, summoning his sacred gear. " ** _I'll kill you~_** " Miles purrs slashing at Riser only to get punched in the gut. Miles groans, blood coming out of his mouth. Miles lands on his knees after Riser removed his fist from Miles' gut.

Miles stares at the ground before his vision move to where he was staring at Riser. "Miles!" Luna yells out, scared. Miles just chuckles and smirks. "Don't bet your chances yet." Miles' wraps the blade of his scythe around Riser's ankle and pulled, bringing Riser down to eye level with Miles.

Riser growls before getting uppercutted by Miles' sending him back. "Why you!" Riser growls, wiping away some blood that found it's way down Riser's chin. Miles chuckles, standing straight, wiping some blood away from his own mouth.

Riser smirks and shoots a fire ball at Miles. Miles jumps up dodging. Riser chuckles and sends a even bigger fireball at Miles'. Miles, already beign in the air, gasp, not being able to dodge this one.

"No!" Luna screams, jumping in front of Miles, getting hit by the fire ball. _"Miles' bishop has retired."_ Miles clenches his teeth. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Miles growls in a deathly voice. "ReApEr GeAr. HeEd My WoRdS, lEt Me LeAd ThIs SoUl To HeLl'S fIre." Miles chanted.

a midnight black glow emited from the crystals on Miles' sacred gear before covering Miles in a deathly glow. As the glow grew, Miles' sacred gear, the gauntlet, Was covered in dark blue flames. As the Flames faded away with the glow. His sacred gear gauntlet transformed.

Another boney spike ripped through Miles' skin as the gauntlet covered Miles' entired arm. Spikes grew from the sides and top of the gauntlet as the blue gem on the gauntlet changed to a dark red as more gems broke free on the surface of the sacred gear. Miles' eyes turned and glowed a dark menacing red. Bone covered the right side of his face, making a half mask on the right side of his face that resembled a skull. Dark blue flames danced around his body before forming a midnight raven black cloak on the teen.

"Guess this reaper just got a boost. " Miles' says in a completely new voice. ThiThis voice was creeper then his normal one, resembling that of a ghost. Miles places his right hand over his right aide of his face, laughing madly.

"Did you lose a screw or something? Oh well, makes this easier." Riser says, a fire ball forming in his hand. Just as Riser goes in to punch Miles' face it a fire ball, Miles goes through Riser like a ghost, scaring the devil king. Miles stood behind Riser, smirking.

"Next time. Don't be a douch." Miles says wraping his scythe around Riser's neck. Next thing Miles knew was himself blowing up. _"Miles has retired. Riser wins."_

Author: **Well, interesting events. WWell, if you have any request or good at drawing, send me pictures of Miles or anybody else, i would love to see them. Also, i have a story ing the making. The story is a Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans X Gurren lagann crossover. if you have any ocs for it, let me now. I also need a opening for it.**


	6. oc needed

I am working on a new RWBY story and i only need one more person for the team. On the team i have Nightmare, Dream, and Soul forming NDS_. one more person and i'll start writing the story. i will start with trailers for the charaters then go to the first chapter and so on and so forth. if you have a charater that you want me to use, fill this out.

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

weapon

semblance

likes

dislikes

crush(Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are taken)


	7. wanted

Hi guys. For the up coming Xmas special, one of you send me your oc and ill have Miles fight them.


End file.
